


A Job To Do

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Job To Do

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Character’Pairing:** Oliver Queen/Laurel Lance

**Rating/Warning:**   PG/K+

**Words:** 110

**Fic 01 - Drabble Tree** 5\. But was that enough?

**A Job To Do**

Oliver stood in the dark looking back at the bed he had just left. He sighed as he pulled on his shirt.

Laurel shifted positions in the bed.

Oliver loved her. **But was that enough?** They had a past and too many secrets between them. There was that one big secret he could never tell her giving him doubt at the moment.

Oliver quietly slipped out into the night. He had work to do and not even Laurel was more important than that.

Tonight the vigilante had an appointment that Oliver had to keep. Even though he didn’t want to leave Laurel and her warm bed, he had to go. 

X

 


End file.
